Waiting
by True China Sorrows
Summary: Yuuki stares after Kaname's shadow, wishing he would come back. Surely, after his encounter with the council, they would persecute him.
1. Chapter 1

Summary - Yuuki stares after Kaname's shadow, wishing he would come back. Surely, after his encounter with the council, they would persecute him.

Waiting

(The Fledgling Doubt)

"Kaname?" Yuuki calls out. "Where are you?"

It seems silly to Yuuki to call out for him because of a power cut, but it really did frighten her. Then, her expression saddens as she remembers Kaname leaving. Lately, he's been very busy, and she's been left on her own. She can't even lie when he comes back and asks how she is. It makes her feel even more guilty by burdening him with that particular truth. Yuuki stares down at the various sheets scattered across the table. Aidou's homework assignments can wait, she supposes.

Yuuki slips away from her desk and closes her curtains. It isn't uncommon for Kaname to send his familiar to stand by her window. Lately, Kaname has been getting more and more protective. He hasn't told Yuuki why, and she's determined to find out. The door clicks softly behind her. She knows Aidou will probably be listening for her trying to leave, and so she flits away. Her goal is Kaname's study, because she knows there will be something there. Though whether it can help her or hinder her is yet unknown.

The door closes silently behind her, and she sets upon his desk. She opens drawer after drawer, only to find documents with no relevance to her search. Soon, she's been through most of the drawers, and there's almost nothing left for her to search. However, her attention is soon drawn back to the desk. A glimmer of light shines through the key hole. Its reflection gleams against the desk from the other polished wooden furnishings. The light highlight a symbol on the desk placed so that Kaname alone can see it. Intrigued, Yuuki inches closer, but the door knob twists. She jerks back as it begins to turn. The door begins to swing open, and Yuuki turns to the open window. She opens it wider, and jumps out.

Yuuki lands in a crouch just as the light goes on inside. She glances around the snow-covered ground with surprise. Slowly, she rises to her feet, still staring at the snow. Tentatively, she takes another step on the cold ground. Lost in her thoughts, she keeps kicking lightly at the ground. That is, until the window moves again. She jerks back instinctively, inching closer to the wall. Though, she sighs, knowing that she's already been discovered.

"Yuuki, come back inside," Kaname urges. "It's too cold outside."

She can't do anything but stare up at him. So many questions fill her mind, and yet, she can't bring herself to say them aloud. Kaname senses her confusion and he leaps down to join her. As soon as he's back on his feet, he pulls her close. Yuuki's arms stay hanging limply by her side, and Kaname sighs. His reluctance is clear in his eyes as he leads them back into the house. Head lowered, there's a heavy burden weighing down on him. He doesn't even try to hide all of it from her anymore.

* * *

><p>"I'm fine," Yuuki insists staring up at him from her bed. "You don't have to fuss over me."<p>

"I'm worried about you," Kaname sighs, and kisses her hand. "and I promise that you will be out soon. I won't keep you locked in here much longer."

She frowns. "You don't have to feel guilty Kaname. I'm happy to wait for you coming home, I still have a lot to learn."

Kaname pulls her upright, in a tight hug. Worry flashes across her eyes as she hugs him back. Something pricks at the back of her mind as she wonders what's wrong with him. Even her lies sound false around him, no matter how much she practices beforehand.

"Yuuki, do you remember when we first came here," he whispers.

She nods. "Of course. You said you'd be happy just being by my side, if you couldn't touch me. Why, what's wrong?"

He sighs. "I told you about the council…"

Yuuki pulls back. "Kaname, what's wrong? Please just tell me."

"It's come back for me," Kaname whispers, kissing her forehead. "I have to pay for what I did. The hunter society want to speak to me for what I did. It was decided by a majority vote."

"No! I don't want you to go! Please, stay with me… I don't want you to leave me," she whispers, tears rising in her eyes.

Kaname pats her back reassuringly, but doesn't speak. He can't say anything that might not turn into a ghastly beast of a lie. There's no way that he can bear to let her down, especially not like that.

The air in the room is tense as the two vampires try to silence their problems away. She inches closer to him, and tries to be as near him as possible. As they wish what may be their last night together away, there's a cloud of doubt hanging over them. They may never be near one another ever again, yet no words pass between them. Nothing can do the moments justice.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter. I know it's short, but the chapters will be longer than this. This is somewhat like a prologue. I do hope you decide to stay with my story, but if not, then alas, I could not entertain you. I apologise for that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary - Yuuki stares after Kaname's shadow, wishing he would come back. Surely, after his encounter with the council, they would persecute him.

Waiting

(The Truth)

Kaname sighs as he watches Yuuki sleep. In the slim trails of moonlight weaving through the curtains, he can see a trail of fresh tears. Guilt washes over him for the consequences of his annihilation of the council, but he doesn't regret what he did. Slowly, Kaname closes the curtains fully, so that Yuuki can sleep in peace. Walking back to her side, he reaches into his coat and removes a folded piece of paper. Most of all, it hurts that he has to leave when she's asleep. Deep down, he's sure that he won't see her again. He doesn't feel like he deserves to be near her, not after what he's done. Carefully, he places it on her pillow so she can't possibly overlook it. Then he turns to face Aidou standing in the doorway. Aidou nods solemnly and takes his leave. Just like Kaname will have to, but he lingers with her for a little bit longer.

As those last precious seconds with her fade away one by one, he kisses her forehead and leaves. Behind him, the door closes silently. Kaname can't help but wonder whether he'll ever be allowed to see her again. Although, he can't imagine having to live and never see her again. There would be no reason for him to exist if they're not to exist together. Though, he would wait, just in case a day arrives when he can see her again. If only it weren't for those hunters, and their sudden change of mind. Kaname can't abide most hunters on the best of days.

He looks up as the front doors swing open. The entire pathway is covered by hunters and their things. They aren't willing to take any chances on him escaping. Among the crowd, he can see Kaien looking guilty and helpless. His old ally clearly wishes things were different. A malicious glint in his eyes, and a conspiratory smirk, Kaito is pleased with how things are going. Though, to Kaname's surprise, Zero isn't amongst the crowd like he expected.

"Kaname-sama, are you sure about this?" Aidou whispers, frowning. "They aren't the type to let things go."

"I'm sure," Kaname replies, calm and solemn. "While I'm away, take care of Yuuki. Make sure she stays safe."

"Of course!" Aidou exclaims, trying to hide his uncertainty.

* * *

><p>A small sliver of light pours into the dark room. Yuuki stirs, twisting under the sheets uncomfortably. Even in her sleepy haze, she senses that something is wrong. She rolls over, and opens her eyes to the empty room. A frown instantly settles over her face. She pushes herself upright, and her hand brushes the note. Tears prick at her eyes as she gazes down on the note. The light is angled directly over Kaname's delicate handwriting. Yuuki squeezes her eyes closed, and tries to choke back a sob. There's nothing else she needs to see, because she already knows he's long gone.<p>

It takes a few minutes to calm her racing heart. Though, she can't help regretting the conversation she had with Kaname the night before. It could hardly be considered the greatest conversation to see your loved one off. She reaches for the note with shaking hands and she opens it gently. Silently, more tears slip down her face.

_I can't understand how upset you are, and I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. Whether I am found guilty or not; I will find my way back to you. I hope you can wait until then._

_Be safe,_

_Kaname._

She takes a shaking breath and folds the note over. Delicately, she slips it under her pillow, and she lies down again. Her eyes squeeze shut and she tries to calm her breathing. Never in her life did she think she would react like she currently is. The last strand of a connection to her vampiric childhood feels like it's been severed. Her parents, her past, it all feels like it's slipped away from her. Most of all, she feels so alone. There's a bottomless pit of darkness that she can't help but fall into.

The door creaks open, and Aidou pokes his head in. "Yuuki-sama,"

She hides her tearful eyes. "Please, Aidou, not now… I… I have homework to do,"

He frowns. "Yuuki-sama, you have a visitor. He insists on seeing you right now, I can't change his mind,"

She stirs, turning to him, but still hiding her eyes. "Who is it?"

"I don't know, but he won't leave without seeing you," he sighs. "I thought you might want to know that."

The door slowly creaks closed behind him. Yuuki reluctantly sits up. She's wary of whoever it could be, but now, more than ever, she needs something. Even if the encounter doesn't last long; it might still distract her from her aching heart. She glances at the pillow hiding her last connection to Kaname. If she leaves, who knows who could come into her room? That person could knock it from its place and she might lose it.

Yuuki throws the covers off and pushes the door open. "Aidou, where is this person?"

**Author's Note: Oh dear, I forget to mention in the previous chapter about the double u in Yuuki's name. Yuuki means 'Tender Princess', which is the definition given in the anime. Yuki, which is the version most people write, means 'Snow'. I just thought I should clear that up. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and again, if I could not entertain you, I apologise.**

**Xiè xie, kansahamnida, arigatou to ToyaRima and FlamingIceWolfGirl for your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary - Yuuki stares after Kaname's shadow, wishing he would come back. Surely, after his encounter with the council, they would persecute him.

Waiting

(The Shadow's Which Whisper)

Yuuki stares at the vast expanse of swirling mist and fog. She leans forward, peering for any trace of the person who had come to see her. She frowns as no one comes into sight. Disappointed, she wraps her arms around herself. Her eyes turn to the ground and she sighs in exhaustion. The notion of being alone has hit her hard. Aidou, Kaien, Zero, their presence may not even exist for the amount of soothing they can bring her. She turns, about to re-enter the building when the doors slam shut.

Her arms drop to her sides. Her wide eyes stare at the shut doors in shock and horror. Her mouth is agape. She blinks, trying to come to terms with the situation. No matter how she tries, it doesn't make sense.

The silence resounds in her ears. She daren't move from her place in case a trap has been set. Her eyes close as she strains to listen for anyone. She knows enough to realise that she's facing a very dangerous foe – probably a vampire. Her fists clench in frustration. No matter how much she strains she can't hear or sense anyone.

Her head snaps back. A strained gasp escapes her lips. Her eyes widen in fright. Her fists unclench weakly.

* * *

><p>"Yuuki Kuran," Kaito states.<p>

Zero flinches as the mere mention of the name sears through him. The paper in his hands crumples and he slams it back onto his desk. His pale eyes turn on his comrade with a malicious glint. Kaito doesn't react under Zero's frightening glare. He throws the paperwork off of his desk and he prepares to storm out. However, the loud _thump_ of a file on his desk stops him. He tentatively reaches for it, easing it closer. His steely gaze is emotionless as he looks over the harmless cover. However, as soon as the file is open, he fails in all attempts to remain still.

"Where is he?" Zero snarls, his nails slicing through the wood.

"Calm down," Kaito warns, scoffing. "I'll go get him. You're on probation, remember?"

Reluctantly, he stays in place. His fists are clenched tightly enough to strain his bones, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care about anything other than that accursed file. Kaname isn't someone he cares about, neither is the majority of the vampire race, but Yuuki is an entirely different matter. He can't help but worry that his support of Kaname's arrest had something to do with this. If so, then he can never forgive himself. There's a lot that he can never forgive himself for; they mostly involve her.

The door opens again and Aidou slips in. Surprisingly, Seiren soon follows behind. Her cool violet eyes remain stern, but forlornness resounds in their depths. Aidou quickly seats himself opposite Zero and Seiren stands on his left. Hanabusa's usual cheery care-free personality has vanished. He leans forward, head resting on his knuckles as he watches Zero contemplatively. The mood is sombre and sullen - no one wants to make the first move.

"Tell me," Zero growls.

"She was going to see the visitor. He was refusing to leave without seeing her," he frowns, his voice sorrowful. "She went out, and it was silent and empty. There was no one there, so she was going to come back in. The doors closed when she tried. I called to her, banged and kicked the door. It was all in vain. We had to take the tunnels to reach her. When we arrived she was gone. There was no trace of her, of anyone."

"What do you want me to do about this?" Zero glares, his voice cold.

"We want you to look into this matter," Seiren replies, her voice equally as cold.

He leans back against the seat. "Why should I help you? Haven't I made my feelings towards Purebloods clear?"

"Do you really want Kaien to know how you've turned your back on Yuuki?" Hanabusa threatens. "Do you think that you could ever hear the end of this?"

"Fine," Zero growls, frustrated. "I'm not doing this for her."

* * *

><p>The door closes quietly and Zero sighs. He rests his head in his hands as he tries to calm his racing heart. She is missing. His precious Yuuki is missing. She was stolen away by some high level vampire that he failed to kill. He growls, but the sound soon turns into a snarl. He pushes away from the seat and stares up at the barred hole. The entire prison is filled with old age contraptions and technology. He grumbles and promptly returns to his seat. No matter how restless he feels he can't let it show. It isn't as though his restlessness is a secret anyway.<p>

The other door opens and Kaname enters. His piercing eyes are fixated on Zero as he takes the opposite seat. The Pureblood can sense the growing agitation in the hunter. Their past differences fall aside as they sit in the cold room. Kaname knows that Zero isn't willing to start, but he waits in silence just to aggravate him.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been working on my book so I had to give that priority. However, I'm back now and I'll be updating like I used to. I'm really sorry.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed what I've written. I'm sorry if you didn't like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary - Yuuki stares after Kaname's shadow, wishing he would come back. Surely, after his encounter with the council, they would persecute him.

Waiting

(Searching Shadows)

The dark form of a wolf makes its way through the mist. As it moves its teeth flash in the dim light. A quiet snarl emits from deep within its throat. It comes to a stop and its eyes glow bright crimson. The wolf raises its head and howls to the sky solemnly. Halfway through its cry the wolf's body collapses into a flurry of bats who promptly vacate the area.

Kaname growls irritably from his place sitting on the cold stone floor of the prison. His right arm is on his knee and his right hand is placed on his forehead. He squeezes his eyes shut in aggravation and bares his fangs. However, his efforts fail to control his rage. The cell shakes violently as the shackles of his mind shudder and shake under the force of his fury. Loud shouts arise from outside his cell as the vampire hunters race about in a bid to save as much as possible.

Eventually he sighs angrily and slumps against the wall. His hand falls away from his face to lie on the ground limply. He feels helpless and useless; just as he had when _she_ cast out her heart in an act of pure defiance. No matter how he thinks back on that day all there is left in his heart is bitterness and regret. She had been there for him and supported him until she made him strong. She had turned her back on him that day when she thought that she had made him too powerful. He knows that she doesn't regret her death – only because it complicated his plans.

_His_ Yuuki had been a different matter. She wasn't like that _traitor_ who spited him. _His_ Yuuki was too innocent for such a grand and embittered betrayal. Kaname briefly considers how his actions reflected on her betrayal and the dreaded consequences that came with her accursed sacrifice. He could never forgive that woman for what she had done to him, but he supposes that she would never forgive him for the same reasons. His lips crawl into a cruel smirk at the memories.

His fists clench irritably and he leans over. She had marked him forever and now he can only sit back and watch as he rots away in his cell. Kaname knows that tearing out her heart and casting it into the fire was only a cover. Her quest for revenge has far deeper implications than simply creating anti-vampire weapons. She has a plan, and even though she's dead, there will be a way for it to be completed. She was cunning, too cunning, and there's little that he can do to stop her.

The metallic shriek of the door moving reverberates through his mind. He slowly glances up at the person with untrusting eyes. The pale shaft of dim light moves and he can see that it's Kaien. Kaname looks away, disinterested, and refuses to meet Kaien's gaze. The ex-vampire hunter sighs tiredly and runs his hand through his hair exasperatedly. He gestures to his subordinates and enters. The door swings shut behind him and the locks are promptly put in place and tightened.

"I would explain the situation, but I see that Zero has already told you," Kaien states, entirely serious and thoughtful. "Who was it that initiated this confrontation? Was it you? Or was it the _Saintess_?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you recall the wind<em>? _The whispers of a world worth winning_?" one coarse, croaking voice cackles. "_What of a broken vow and that woman_?"

Furious hisses arise. The voices shriek and cry in anger. Howls and strangled yelps reverberate throughout the dark room. No one present appreciates the mention of _that_ person. What she had done was unforgiveable in their eyes, and her name is always intertwined with another.

One of them hisses. The person's gilded eyes gleam. An ecstatic glint in the person's eyes grows brighter as they turn to the darkest corner of the room. Placed in the corner, out of sight, is a beautiful silver ornate cage.

"_Mention of the Saintess deserves nothing but death_!" a second voice exclaims shrilly. "_How dare you soil our lives with that woman_!"

"_Death upon thee_! _Death upon thee_! _Let your flesh rot for your sins_!" a gravelly voice screams. "_The Saintess shall rule us no more_! _Be gone, traitorous beast_! _ Let us bask in your blood_!"

A silver tipped grey dagger lands on a rickety wooden table. A cloaked figure pushes through the crowd to remove the dagger. He slips it back into his pocket. The unabashed staring doesn't bother him at all. Those present watch him warily. They haven't seen this person before. He could tear their plans apart or reveal their schemes to Kaname.

"**Friend or foe**_**?**_" someone asks.

He pauses before answering, a smile evident by his voice. "Both, but neither to you,"

**Author's Note: As you can see I've decided to deviate from the plotline of Matsuri Hino's work which I had kind of been following. I was going to follow it as much as I could for the entire story but I want to delve into the mysteries of **_**that**_** woman from Kaname's past. He isn't innocent, and I'm not one to look without seeing. I think she has something going on as well so I'm trying it out here. I think this chapter is quite good, but you're the readers.**

**I hope you enjoyed what I wrote and I'm sorry if you didn't. Thank you for reading my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary - Yuuki stares after Kaname's shadow, wishing he would come back. Surely, after his encounter with the council, they would persecute him.

Waiting

(The Turning of Fate)

In the dark prison a guard watches the cell that holds Kaname Kuran intently. He had refused to speak to Kaien despite Yuuki's life seeming to hang in the balance. It gives them some hope as to her state because he knows much more than he's let on. However, their hope pales in comparison to their worries. The entire vampire hunter association is buckling under the failed attempts to unite vampires and humans in peaceful co-existence and Yuuki's plight may have to be put on hold.

"Has there been any news?" Zero asks.

"There's nothing yet," the guard replies. "I don't think we're going to get anything out of him."

"Then don't feed him. He'll give in eventually,"

"That isn't going to work. He's already decided to stop eating. We can't do anything more,"

Zero glowers at the thick metal door. If he had any chance of passing into that cell he would. He would knock some sense into the Kuran progenitor. However, to do that he would have to break quite a few rules.

* * *

><p><strong>Important<strong>

_I apologise._

_It seems that writer's block has taken me into its clutches and I cannot continue. The next chapter / upload will likely replace this one. I have also decided that I need to leave my chapter stories for a short while to work on my novel – both the writing and the publishing – and that may take a while. If I do have inspiration for this story then I will return to it. I apologise for this inconvenience._

_Also, if you have any requests for a VK fanfiction that can be written as a one-shot I will try. Any ideas of where you would like this story to go are also appreciated._


	6. Chapter 6

Summary – Yuuki stares after Kaname's shadow, wishing he would come back. Surely, after his encounter with the council, they would persecute him.

Waiting

(Whispers and Cries)

The shadows stir listlessly. They speak in soft susurrations that echo in tranquillity. Their shy voices rouse around Yuuki's still form. The gentle caresses linger on her skin, tightening their embrace. She sleeps still. The cruelty of the world is kept at bay.

The _shriek_ of grinding metal restlessly rasping against itself grows shriller and shriller. The cloaked stranger finds his innermost thoughts invaded. He snarls, tightening his hold on the reins. The shadowed steeds plough on with great determination. He smiles, whistling in time with wind. Their ears flicker and soft whinnies reach him. His smile widens as he urges them on swifter. In the far distance the sun slowly shines. Its gilded light lustres against the corrosive night.

He draws his cloak's hood further down his face. His hands disappear up the sleeves of his coat. He clenches the reins more tightly. No light can be allowed to touch him. He glances discreetly over his shoulder. The silver cage is covered. The old and dusty white sheet is stained in places with deepest crimson. He recalls the cries of bloodshed with frightening clarity. It stirs no emotion; not even from the very depths of his secret keeping heart.

The whisper of movement begins. Yuuki begins to stir: her movements near silent. Her eyes flutter feebly. A terrible ache burns deep in her throat. Sharp, searing pain pulses through her body with every ragged breath. Her hands stretch out to claw at the floor. The painful metallic _hiss_ breaks out around her. Its savage pitch sends tremors through her.

"Sit down," the cloaked stranger commands. "I promise that no harm will come to you if you obey."

She stares at the fluttering sheet in confusion. Her meagre attempts to speak fail. A quiet whine is the only trace of her effort. She scrabbles closer to the stranger. The fine cries of the floor rise.

He speaks again. "I said, sit down. I know you can hear me, princess. Do as I say and I will keep the sun at bay,"

Yuuki pauses. She stares, squinting at the crack in the coverage. A ghostly light filters through. It dances over the cage and dares to reach for the tips of her fingers. She shies away from its poisonous touch.

Hoarse, the words barely manage to be distinguishable. "Who are you? What did you do to me?"

For a long moment he remains silent. The sound of the horses hooves on earth and the wind through the trees is all there is. The light lustres, brighter than before and growing all the time.

"I am a friend, but not yours,"

* * *

><p>The awful scream of prison doors and quaking walls set the foundations close to ruination. The vampire hunters charge from room to room gathering weapons and shouting barely audible commands. The only source of calm is Kaien. He watches over the proceedings without reaction.<p>

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" Tōga asks quietly.

Kaien nods. "I am doing something. I'm sending you two after Kaname's familiar,"

Tōga frowns. "We have no resources to capture familiars. It would be a waste of time,"

Kaien sighs. "I'm not asking you to capture Kaname's familiar. I want you to find it and follow it,"

For a long moment the office is silent. The walls continue to quake, the shelves collapsing at will and books spilling over onto the floor. In amidst the chaos the eerie silence thrives. Its poisonous glee spreads proudly. The smugness is hard for Kaien to hide. Instead, he simply feigns his usual insanity. Neither doubts him.

"Is this some kind of _distraction_? Are you trying to keep me away?" Zero's hostile hiss is barely audible. "I don't need excuses to be made for me. I don't regret what I did. I won't apologise."

Kaien stands. "I don't want an apology, Zero. I don't care how often they ask for one. You _will_ think it stupid of me but I have made a deal with Kaname. He won't speak to the others but he knows what silence brings – he knows more than anyone. He hasn't lied,"

Tōga interjects before Zero can protest. "How can you know that? Kaname is an expert liar. He knows you, knows how to manipulate you: especially if Yuuki is concerned. He could be toying with you, biding his time,"

A smile flourishes on Kaien's face. "I trust him. I can't tell you why. He won't tell you either. It does concern Yuuki. It concerns us as well. We're all implicated in this. I doubt he would deceive us. We're his last chance,"

Zero pushed his mentor aside. "Why are we his last chance?"

"I told you, I can't tell you why," then, an insipid grin grows as wide as it can. "For now you'll have to trust me, _my son_."

Far away the palpitation of paws on beaten bushes and forest trails resonates loudly. The heaving, misting breaths echo quietly. The black, black eyes of deepest night rove across the shadows. Suspicion stirs in their immeasurable depths. Its paws slow and soon it turns to stalking through the woods. Its muzzle curls back in a silent snarl.

The steep mountainside crumbles beneath the familiar. It charges down with expert grace and wisdom. The spark of bestiality isn't hidden from its eyes. It revels in the destruction of the woodland. A low growl erupts and it throws itself onto the road.

The sudden scream of tyres and the lights coruscating explode into the woodland. The car rams into the nearest tree. Alarms wail wildly. Two men step out of the vehicle, disorientated, staggered and unbalanced. Their eyes quickly locate the grinning familiar. Its teeth gleaming, eyes burning, the familiar turns away.

Tōga huffs in exasperation. "It was waiting for us,"

He glances over his shoulder. The roof of the Vampire Hunter Association is visible above the skeletal treetops.

**Author's Note: I'm really surprised that I got this finished this time. I thought it would be a whole lot longer. I suppose not… How odd.**

**Yes, to address this story, this chapter and my absence now: I was suffering from writer's block and then I wanted to kill myself. I took more time off and I've been getting back into posting stories for quite a while now. It's taken quite a bit to get back into being comfortable with writing this and the other ones in my Upload Order. I think I've improved since my absence, but you're unlikely to be able to tell from this chapter. I suppose I need it to get back into the style of this story. Maybe it's something else, but the reasoning should be similar. Anyway, I'm back, I'm happy to be back and I'm really, really hoping that you're going to love what I have next.**

**Thank you for being patient. Thank you for reading. Thank you for sticking with this. I hope that you've enjoyed reading this. I apologise if I've let you all down. I apologise for making you wait.**


End file.
